1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof structure of a building using a cover member.
2. Background Art
Generally, an outside joint portion of a building of a roof, a balcony floor, an outer wall, a surrounding of an opening or the like is provided with a sealing member to constitute a waterproof structure.
A sealing member described in Japanese Patent No. 2519660 is arranged at inside of a joiner for connecting to engage roof sheets and constituted by forming a sealing member main body in an inverse U-like shape by an elastic material and forming a single or a plurality of fin-like sealing valves at positions on an inner side of the sealing member main body opposed thereto.
According to the above-described sealing member, the sealing valve squeezes the roof sheet members to eliminate a clearance therebetween to thereby prevent invasion of water.
Further, according to a folded sheet roof described in JP-A-7-34609, there is provided a waterproof structure of the folded sheet roof attaching a drip or the like to an attaching member installed above bulged shape head portions of contiguous ridge portions and an attaching apparatus constituted by integrally connecting a locking member fit to attach to constrained portions between valley portions interposed by the contiguous ridge portions and the attaching member.
According to the above-described waterproof structure of the folded sheet roof, the attaching apparatus is formed integrally therewith and therefore, fabrication cost can be reduced, there is not a concern of breaking joint between constituent members of the attaching apparatus even when a strong wind of typhoon or the like is brought about and the drip or the like can solidly be fixed to the folded sheet roof.